Will We Ever Be Together Again?
by cenaslover
Summary: [FINISHED]John has been dumped by the love of his life. Will they get back together? Or will they be lonely forever? Told from John's P.O.V.Characters: John Cena, and Diva


**A/N: This is a one-chapter story. It is told from John's point of view. He talks about a diva, but I'm not telling you who it is. You'll just have to read to find out.**

It's been a month, you would think I was over it by now. But I'm not.

For the last month all I've been doing is sitting at home, moping around, and feeling sorry for myself. But it's _her_ I should be feeling sorry for; I was a jerk to her.

We were together for over a year and a half, and we were happy, most of the time. The only time we fought was when guys would hit on her, which was _ALL_ the time.

Flashback

"Don't walk away from me." John said slamming the front door.

"Well, you're acting like a four-year-old!" She argued raising her voice.

"That guy was hitting on you!" He yelled back.

"No, he wasn't. We were talking!"

"No, you…" She cut him off.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous? I'm jealous? No, I'm not jealous, you just don't know when a guy is hitting on you."

"Whatever, John. I don't feel like arguing about this with you." She said walking out of the house.

End Flashback

That's how all of their arguments ended. They would fight for a while, and then one of them would leave. But they always came back. Except that time, she left but she didn't come back.

The next day, she called him and said she couldn't take it anymore. She thought they needed a break. He didn't want a break, but he didn't argue with her.

He thinks about her all the time. He thinks about her laugh, her voice, everything. When he closes his eyes she's in his dreams, he imagines that one-day she'll come back to him. But then reality sets in and tells him to wake up, she's never coming back to you.

He wished they could have what they used to, without all the fighting and jealousy. He loved her and he always would, no matter what. The only person he had talked to since their breakup was his best friend, Randy Orton.

Since John decided to take some time off, to clear his head right after they broke up, Randy was the only person he talked to. Randy even told him what was going on. Randy was his link to what was happening, especially with her.

Yesterday, Randy had told him that she hadn't really talked to anyone, so there wasn't really anything going on with her.

Tonight was Raw, and he HAD o go. He had missed the last month, and he couldn't miss anymore, he was the WWE champion, he had no choice. The only thing he was worried about was seeing _her_. He wondered how weird it would be, and since they were friends with the same people, they couldn't avoid each other even if they tried.

At The Arena

When John walked into the arena, he had is head hung low, and he dragged his feet when he walked. When he was walking, he let out a big sigh that he didn't know he was holding.

He knew he looked ridiculous, but he didn't care. He had lost the love of his life, how could he even pretend to be happy? He couldn't be happy if he tried, and it sucked because tonight, he had a promo with Shawn Michaels and a match against Kurt Angle. Sure Kurt and him were friends but he knew Kurt thought it was stupid that he would spend this much time moping around, when as Kurt put it 'she obviously doesn't care about you. My advice is forget about her and go after one of the other divas'.

John knew that pretty much all of the divas were easy, and he could get them if he wanted to, but he didn't want them, he wanted _her._

As John rounded a corner he stopped dead in his tracks, there she was. John was going to go talk to her, but when he saw who she was talking to he decided not to. She was talking to Paul Levesque, a.k.a. 'Triple H'. They weren't doing anything but talking, but as usual John got he wrong idea, and his sadness turned into anger. But she wasn't his anymore, so he couldn't stop her. He just turned around and disappeared around the corner.

Woman's Point Of View

She felt like someone was watching her, when turned her head all she saw was something disappear around the corner. She had a feeling it was him. She smiled. "John?" She asked, but her voice was barely a whisper.

She didn't even bother saying good bye to Paul. She ran down the hall the person had walked down just a few moments before. But she didn't know where the person went.

John's Point Of View

He pushed open the door of his locker room and threw his bag against the wall. He slammed the door shut with such force that he saw the pictures on the wall move. Then he started throwing everything in his sight. Then he heard someone call his name.

"John?" He looked up and there she was, standing in his doorway. He sighed and ignored her.

"What?" He asked trying to not sound like he was upset.

"Can we talk?" She asked walking in the room.

"Sure." He said sitting on the bench, and she took the seat to his right.

"What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"You! This!" He screamed suddenly, which made her jump.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying not to get as loud as he was.

"I don't want this!" He said, not bothering to lower his voice.

"Then what do you want?" She asked standing up, and getting in front of him.

"I want us. I want us to be together again." He said, finally lowering his voice.

"John…"

"Listen, I know that when we were together I always acted like a jealous asshole. But I was just afraid of losing you."

"Why, would you lose me?" She asked taking his hand in hers.

"I don't know." He said sitting back down. "I love you, and I can't help that. I know you don't feel the same way, and as much as it hurts, I can accept that." He said walking to the door, and opening it. He was about to walk out when he heard her say something he would have never thought she would say.

"John, wait!" She yelled running over to him and turning him around, so they were now facing each other. "I love you." She said with tears running down her face.

John smiled and used the pad of his thumb to wipe a tear from her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips. He pulled away for a second and said, "I love you too, Trish."

**A/N: So, what do you think? I wanted to do a Trish/John story. So, I tried, tell me what ya think. If ya hated it, tell me, if ya loved it, tell me. R&R, Thanks.**


End file.
